Field
The following description relates generally to wireless communications and more particularly to communication environments that utilize application proxy support.
Background
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content, such as voice, data, video, and so forth, and to communicate information regardless of where a user is located (e.g., inside or outside a structure) and whether a user is stationary or moving (e.g., in a vehicle, walking) These systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available systems resources (e.g., bandwidth and transmit power). Multiple-access systems include Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA) systems, Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) systems, Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) systems, Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiple Access (OFDMA) systems, Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) Long Term Evolution (LTE) systems, and others.
Recently, users have started to replace fixed line communications with mobile communications and have increasingly demanded improved voice quality, reliable service, and efficient devices. In addition to mobile phone networks currently in place, a new class of small base stations has emerged, which may be installed in a user's home or other area and which provide indoor wireless coverage to mobile units using existing broadband Internet connections. Such personal miniature base stations are generally known as access point base stations, or, alternatively, Home Node B (HNB), or femto cells. Typically, such miniature base stations are connected to the Internet and the mobile operator's network through a Digital Subscriber Line (DSL) router or a cable modem.
Femto cells transmit a small amount of power and have a much smaller coverage area as compared to macro cells, which have large coverage areas. Femto cells are added in a network to provide coverage where there might be a void in the macro cell coverage and/or where extra capacity is desired. This new type of network deployment topology that includes a mixture of macro cells and femto cells is becoming more common.
With the widespread use of wireless communication networks, the efficiency of mobile devices and conservation of power (or battery life) can be a concern to device users. Generally, a mobile device not in active use is in a sleep mode and has to wake-up, at least periodically, to determine whether there is an incoming communication. If there is no incoming communication, the mobile device can return to sleep mode. Additionally, after completion of a communication, the device may enter a lower-power mode in an attempt to conserve energy. The transitions from/to sleep mode and between other modes can needlessly consume power and introduce delays.